1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable modem systems.
2. Background Art
Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is a standard for cable modem interfaces. DOCSIS defines the communications and operation support interface requirements for data over cable networks. It permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing cable TV (CATV) systems. It is employed by many cable television providers to provide Internet access over networks such as Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) networks.
DOCSIS version 3.0 introduces the concept of bonded channels in both the upstream and downstream directions. With multiple upstream and downstream channels, the power consumption by a cable modem has increased significantly. The increased power consumption exerts extra load on a battery-backup system of a cable modem in the event of Alternating Current (AC) power loss. Methods and systems are needed to prolong usage of the available battery-backup system in the event of AC power outage.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.